Love, Engagment, Comitment
by Pamperedwitch
Summary: Cal always wins, or so he told Jack. He still wants Rose and will stop at nothing to get her. Jack wants Rose too, but he's dead isn't he? Hmmm...
1. Rescued

**Titanic has been on HBO everyday for about a month now, and I, being way obsessive, have watched it every chance I have. I think it is an amazing story, but Jack's dying bugs me. So I am going to be like so many other people and have Jack not die. (Big suprise there right?) But on the other hand Cal finds Rose, and he always wins remember, so what will he do? Truthfully I don't know, I'm just gonna go with it. So lets get the show on the road, and don't forget to review.

* * *

**

She watched him sink into the ocean, promising never to let go, and she never would. As she blew into the whistle she knew that each breath of air was for him, her one and only love. A small laugh of joy escaped her lips when she felt herself pulled up into the life boat, but it was quickly replaced by a cough. A warm blanket was rapped around her and she was laid on a bench. She felt cool water being poured down her throat. After that darkness wrapped around her and a deep sleep took hold of the young Titanic survivor.

Another lifeboat other than Lowe's went back in search of survivors. As they looked through the massive amount of people they came upon a blond boy, who made the slightest bit of movement when he was being checked for life. Quickly the men dragged the boy into the life boat and wrapped a massive amount of jackets and blankets around him. He did not stir, and the men were sure he would die.

The two lifeboats that had gone back continued their search. Altogether they found a total of six survivors. All of the survivors were unconscious, and so still they could have been dead. Only two of the survivors spoke. The red headed female who had attracted Lowe's attention by blowing the whistle kept whispering the name Jack in her sleep. The blond boy who had been the first rescued by the other boat called the name Rose in his sleep. All through the night these callings continued and the other passengers wondered if these two young people had each lost their loves on the ship.

The Carpathia was spotted just before dawn, and Lowe attracted the ships attention with a green flare. By this time the women had awoken but she did not speak to anyone. She seemed beyond emotion and recognition. The young boy remained lifeless and was the first to be hauled onto the Carpathia. He was taken straight to the hospital room in the first class part of the ship. There he was heated and fed until he gained conciseness later that afternoon. Although he was awake the boy was very weak and could not speak enough to tell his name. He was left to rest in the hospital wing until he was well enough to be moved to steerage.

The women was taken to the first class section, for her dress showed her to be wealthy, but she instructed them to take her to the steerage section of the ship. There she stationed herself on a bench. She was wrapped so heavily in a blanket that only her face was visible. She did not move, or talk to anyone. That is how she stayed until a man she never wanted to see again found her there.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. I know it was short but the other chapters will be longer. So how did I do?**


	2. Conditions

**Truthfully I only have a vague idea of where this is going. I'm going to try and do the best I can but I'm not promising a spectacular fanfic. Just review and tell me how I am doing along the way.**

**The words in Italics are taken either from the movie or a deleted scene in the movie.

* * *

**

Rose sat on a bench in a numb state. She could hardly believe that she had met Jack three days ago and yet now he was taken away from her. The tears she longed to cry would not come. She could only sit there, saying nothing, and drink her hot tea. She had them bring her to the third class section of the ship because she did not want to see her mother or Cal. She was sure they would force her to continue with the engagement, and she refused to marry Cal. She would just have to start on her own in America. Maybe she would become an actress. She knew that whatever she did, she would live her life the way she wanted to.

"_You won't find any of your people back here, sir. Its all steerage." _Rose heard a steward say behind her.

She turned around and saw Cal walking down the steps. He ignored the steward and proceeded to look at every women in the third class section. She watched him look under shawls and blankets until he finally came upon her. At first Rose had hope that he would not recognized her. All hope was lost when a gleam of recognition crossed his eyes though. Very calmly Rose decided to talk to him.

"_I lived. How awkward for you."_

Rose succeeded in gaining an astonished look from Cal, but it was soon covered.

"_Rose your mother and I have been looking–"_

Rose put up her hand to stop him. She did not want to here about her selfish mother or him. She just wanted them out of her life forever, and she had an idea how.

"_Please don't. Don't talk. Just listen. We will make a deal, since that is something you understand. From this moment you do not exist for me, nor I for you. You shall not see me again. And you will not attempt to find me. In return I will keep my silence. Your actions last night need never come to light, and you will get to keep the honor you have carefully purchased."_

Rose tried to fix him with her coldest stare but she was confused. He looked truly hurt, as if he actually cared about her. Now Rose was not sure if she was doing the right thing, but she continued on anyway.

"_Is that in anyway unclear?" _She asked, but not as coldly as she had intended to.

"_What do I tell your mother?" _He seemed to be grasping for a way to deal with this loss. Rose almost felt sorry for him.

"_Tell her that her daughter died with the Titanic." _I did die with the Titianic, Rose thought to herself.

"_You're precious to me Rose." _Cal was pleading with her now. She had never seen this side of him before. A part of her was ready to take him back and believe he had changed. She could not stand to look at him, so she turned to the sea her mind reeling. She heard him walking away.

"Cal." Rose didn't know why she was jumping back into her old life, but something told her it would be different. He turned to her, looking like a lost puppy.

"I have no idea why I'm doing this but I am. I will marry you as long as you follow my conditions." She was enjoying the shocked look on Cal's face.

"And.. Um what are they, darling." He asked, trying to remain calm.

"First off, I order my own food. I am sick of you always ordering for me because half the time I hate what you get me. Secondly, I will smoke when and where I want. It is my choice and no one else's. And thirdly, I never want to be followed again. If I want to get away from you I will leave and you will not have a former cop follow me. I will have a life and you will not control me. You may support me, love me, care for me, and sometimes you may even give suggestions, but never again will anyone control me. Those are my conditions. Agreed?"

Cal stood in shock for a moment. She had never expressed her feeling to him so this was the first time he had experienced her wrath. After a few moments of groping for words Cal finally answered her.

"I never knew I made you that unhappy."

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "There where times when suicide seemed a better fate than marrying you." She did not tell him about how Jack saved her from the side of the boat.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I just wanted you to behave like a proper young women. You are 18, Rose, and you should know how to behave."

"Save the lecture Cal. Are we agreed or not?" She was beginning to regret her decision.

"Agreed. Now lets get you out of the filthy place." He said taking her by the shoulders and leading her up the stairs.

"Some things will never change." She said quietly under her breath.

Rose knew there where some things she would never do. She knew that there where some things she would have to do that she didn't want to do. But Rose also knew that she would play the part expected while add a few new flavors. She would put a touch of Jack into every party. She would add rebellion into her children's spirit. Most importantly Rose knew that every night in her dreams she would be with Jack. She knew Jack would always be with her, and that she would go on just like he asked.

* * *

**I was going to put jack in this chapter, but then it became really long. I promise to include Jack in my next chapter. **

**You know what time it is. Review time!**


	3. Seek, See, Flee

**Jack's turn. Everyone say yaaaaay. Now R&R.

* * *

**

"Ok, Mr. Dawson. You can get out of bed today and explore the ship. I know how much you have been longing to get some air"

The kind nurse told Jack. He had been laying in bed for 3 days, since the Titanic had sunk. He did not know what had happened to Rose, or if she had even survived. He could not remember them bringing her into the life boat with him. In his heart he knew that she was dead, but his mind would not admit it. He kept telling himself that she had somehow survived, and that they had been separated when he fell asleep in the ocean.

It was early after noon before Jack was allowed to leave the medical room. The nurse made sure he had eaten breakfast and was bundled in a warm jacket and gloves before he was allowed out onto the deck. The fresh air on the deck was like heaven to Jack. He hated being cooped up in that room, with no air or sunlight. He had felt like a flower, wilting from lack of light and fresh air.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" A steward asked Jack. The steward did not seem pleased that a boy dressed in third class attire was walking around the first class section of the ship.

"Yes, you can. I'm looking for some sort of survivor's list. I need to find a friend of mine." Jack put on his most assured voice when addressing the man. He remembered what Molly Brown had told him. "Act like you've got a lot of money, and your in the club." It seemed so long ago he had joined the first class section of the Titanic for dinner, and had for one night been a wealthy gentleman.

"I have a part of a list, but that man over there has the main one." The steward nodded towards a man that looked to be the captain and walked off. Jack walked over to the captain.

"Excuse me sir. I was told that you might have a survivor's list."

The captain looked Jack over. "The list is only for close family. Is the one your looking for a family member."

"Yes. She's my... my fiancé."

The Captain did not look convinced, but he nodded his head anyway. "Name of the young lady please."

"Rose DeWitt Bukater."

The captain looked through his list twice, before giving Jack a look of pity. "I'm sorry lad, there is no Rose DeWitt Bukater here."

"What about Dawson? Rose Dawson?" Jack asked hoping against hope Rose had used his name instead of her own.

Once again the captain looked through the list twice. Then shaking his head he looked at Jack. "I'm sorry son, your fiancé must have went down with the Titanic."

"Thank you." Jack said quietly as he turned away. Tears filled his eyes as he ran towards the front of the ship.

The head of the boat was not crowded. Jack stood at the edge and looked down into the water through his tears. It was still the same water as it had been 3 days ago. The water, which looked so pure, so calm, and so beautiful, had killed all those people. The water he had loved had killed his love. He remembered flying across the water at the head of the Titanic with Rose. She was amazed by the beauty of the sunset, while he was amazed by the beauty of her. Now she would never again see the sunset and he would again never see her.

"Why? Why the hell did you take her and not me?" Jack cried to the water. He did not understand why she had gone and he had not.

"You broke your promise" He cried quietly to the water. "You promised you would go on, but you didn't. You where the most amazingly outstanding women I have ever known. Now you're gone, all your fire is out. Why, Rose? Why did you jump off the life boat just to be with me? Why couldn't you have been the one live? You're so stupid Rose, you're so stupid." Jack could not speak anymore. The tears caught his throat, and all he could do was cry.

"I love you Rose." His tears mixed with the sea. "Let these tears reach you Rose." With tears still in his eyes he watched the horizon.

Jack did not know how long he stood at the head of the ship. The sun was falling back towards the water when he finally decided to leave the head. Wiping the last of his tears he turned around and headed inside just as the dinner horn was sounded.

Jack did not know where he was going, except that he refused to go back to the medical room. After losing Rose he did not want to be shut away again. He made his was into the lobby of the Carpathia. There many first class people where waiting to enter the dining room. Jack looked around remembering the lobby of the Titanic. He looked up the great steps that where centered in the middle of the floor, just like on the Titanic. He remembered seeing Rose on those steps, dressed so elegantly it made his skin crawl. The memories brought tears to Jack's eyes, which he quickly pushed away.

Jack turned from the steps, trying to make all of the memories disappear, but as he turned someone caught his eye. It was Cal Hockely, Rose's fiancé and a complete bastard. During their previous encounters Cal had succeeded in having Jack arrested and then he nearly killed both Jack and Rose. Despite all of his attempts to end his and Rose's relationship he had only succeeded in forcing Rose closer to Jack and further from himself. Now Jack watched him make his way down the steps, his arms locked with a women who looked all to familiar. Jack had to steady himself against a wall to keep from fainting. He recognized the women's smile, her eyes, her stance, and he especially recognized the women's bright red hair. Jack could hardly believe that walking arm in arm with Cal Hockley was none other than Rose DeWitt Bukater.

He could not believe she was alive. Joy coursed through his body faster that lightning. She was there, bright and healthy. The only problem was where she was standing.

He was surprised that she was with Cal, and right back where she had started. He never thought she would run back to her old life, even if she thought he was dead. He guessed that after such a traumatic time Rose was desperate, and in despair she had crawled back into her old life for security. There was one thing he was sure of though. He was sure that when he found her and they where together that Cal would be a figment of the past. He was sure that she loved him and that they would leave the ship together just like they had planned. He was sure everything would go right. He was sure of it.

Jack watched her make her way majestically down the steps, unable to move. He then watched her greet a couple standing at the foot of the steps, although he noticed that her eyes where far off. Her gaze wandered through the crowd of people until her eyes fell upon him. Time seemed to freeze for both of them as their eyes met. At first Rose looked as though she was going to run to him, and Jack stood up strait waiting for her embrace. To his confusion and dismay, though, Rose simply turned and spoke briefly to Cal. Then she quickly turned and walked through a near by door. Jack did not know what to think about her sudden exit, so he did what came first to mind. Without a moments hesitation he ran after her.

Jack did not notice that someone other that Rose had spotted him as well. Ruth DeWitt Bukater, who was not about to let her daughter make the same mistake twice, followed Jack through the same door Rose had rushed through.

* * *

**That's it for now. I know it leaves off at a crappy place but oh well. Ok review. And HAPPY TURKEY DAY!**


	4. Farewell and Fight

**Next chapter is here. I wrote and rewrote the chapter so many times. I just didn't know how to write what I wanted to say. So read and review, and tell me how I did.

* * *

**

Rose could not believe what she had seen, and yet he was there, alive. When Rose saw Jack she wanted to run to him and she almost did. They realization hit. She was still engaged to Cal, and he would surely kill Jack if he saw him. So instead of running to her love she ran from him. She told Cal she had left something in her room and left as quickly as she could. Rose only hoped Jack was not going to follow her.

Now Rose was running down the Carpathia's deck, her hair flying and tears running down her face. She remembered the last time she had fled down a boat deck. It was the same night she first met Jack, when she almost committed suicide. Now, as if no time had passed Rose ran to the back of the boat and looked out at the water.

Jack could see Rose as she ran down the deck. He knew exactly where she was going even before he saw her stop at the boats ledge. He stood at the top of the steps leading to the back deck staring at her. He could hear her crying and gasping for air as she leaned over the rail, towards the water. Quietly he moved down the stairs and closer to his love.

Rose heard Jack behind her and quickly stopped crying. She wiped away the smeared makeup and turned to look at the man she loved. He was as handsome as ever. He was wearing a new pair of trousers and a clean shirt that, she guessed, was given to him by someone on the Carpathia. He was a little pale but the smile she loved so much lit up his face. After looking him over Rose could think of nothing to say, so she turned her head to look at the water. She felt Jack move next to her and she wanted to reach out for her hand. Instead she stayed perfectly still, hoping he would walk away.

"I keep thinking," He said quietly, neither of them looking at each other. "The water is so beautiful, and yet it killed all those people."

Rose nodded. Jack had just voiced her all her thoughts in one simple sentence. He always had a way of saying what he thought, and what she thought. It was time for her to speak her mind. Although it would kill her inside she had to tell him. The only problem was she could not sort out her thoughts. Once again Jack came to her rescue.

"You're with him again, aren't you?" Jack did not look her in the eye while he spoke.

"Yes." Jack was silent so Rose felt the need to explain. She turned to him and saw that his smile was gone. In its place was a look so sad it made he knees go weak. Quietly she spoke everything that was filling her head. "I thought you had died Jack. I watched you sink to the bottom of the ocean." Tears filled her eyes as she spoke. "I let you go, but I promised never to let go and I didn't. I decided to go on with my life. Just like you asked."

Jack looked at Rose with pain in his eyes. "How is going back to Cal having a life? They had you trapped Rose. You'll be trapped again."

Rose cut him off. These where doubts that had filled her mind, but she had pushed them away. Now he was forcing her to face them and she did not want to.

"Cal loves me. In his own way I know he does. And we talked about it, Cal and I. I told him that the only way I would marry him was if he let me have my own life. God, I wish you could have heard me Jack. I sounded so strong and independent. All the things I had been dying to say to him just came out. And he agreed. He agreed to let me live my life."

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "And you believe him Rose? I knew you where naive but I really did not think you where stupid. He's tricking you Rose. After your marriage he will turn right back into the old Cal!"

"You're wrong Jack. People can change. Titanic changed so many people. I suppose Cal was one of the people that it changed."

"He tried to kill us remember. He tried shooting us and locking me in a flooding room. Someone like that can not change."

"Stop it Jack. He only did those things because he loved me. I cannot believe this. Right when I decide to trust him again you come and try changing my mind. Well Jack, you changed my mind once before but you are not going to do it again. I'm staying with Cal. I made a promise, a commitment, to him. A gentlewomen keeps her promises. I promised you I would go on, and I am going on. I promised Cal I would marry him and I will. Goodbye Mr. Dawson. Good luck in America,."

With that Rose turned from Jack and began walking away. Before she could get very far Jack grabbed her hand. The feeling of his warm skin touching hers sent chills up and down her spine. She wanted to turn around and kiss him, but for the second time that night she restrained herself.

"Rose." She turned to look at him, and saw tears glistening his eyes. "I love you. I love you more than Cal does, more than he ever will."

Jack moved closer to her. Rose wanted to back away and run but she stayed motionless. Jack was so close she could smell his wonderful sent, and the tears began to spill onto her cheeks.

Jack continued to talk. His voice was low but his meaning was sincere. "I know I told you this before, but I'll tell you again. They've got you in a glass jar like some butterfly, and you're goin' to die if you don't break out. You are going to lose your fire and go out like a light. You say it won't but it will. I have been around enough people like that to know. That world you are trying so hard to belong to is going to suffocate you. You are like a bird. You need to be set free Rose."

"It is not up to you to free me Jack. I am fine on my own. Now I really must be going or Cal will come searching for me."

With that Rose moved away from Jack. She turned and once again began walking away until she heard him speak again.

"Do you love me?" Jack's voice was barely above a whisper but Rose heard the question clear as day. "Do you love me?"

Rose did not speak. She stared at Jack. Inside she knew that she loved him. Rose knew she wanted to be with Jack but her pride and will held her to Cal would not let her. When she had thought Jack to be dead she made herself believe she loved Cal, so leaving Jack would not be so hard. Now Jack was here, staring her in the face. It was time to truly let go.

"I love Cal. I'm marrying Cal." Rose said this with finality. A single tear ran down Jack's cheek as Rose watched his heart break in two. A piercing voice broke through the silence.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater! I demand that you step away from that boy this instant."

Both Rose and Jack looked towards the steps to see Ruth walking towards them. Rose wanted to laugh at her mother's stride. The old women was briskly walking towards the two, but she kept perfect posture and elegance as she walked. Judging by the small smile playing on Jack's lips, he found it just as amusing.

"Rose, I would have thought you more sensible than this. Running off again with this steerage trash after giving your word to Cal." Ruth's cheeks where flushed and the women was breathing heavily.

"Mother why don't you sit down? You have to calm down." Rose was worried about her mother. The women had not been the same since the sinking of the ship. She had become weak and fragile. Ruth shook her head. Rose felt the urge to laugh again. Although she was sick Ruth's stubbornness stayed the same. The same stubbornness that Rose filled Rose.

"No Rose. I demand to know what you are doing. I thought that after everything that had happened in the past couple days you had become more sensible. I guess I was wrong. Still I am your mother and I forbid you to ever see this ... man... again."

Rose was furious. This was the exact thing that she had warned Cal against doing. She did not want to be told what she could do or whom she could see.

"Mother, do not tell me who I may and may not see. It is my choice, and Cal has promised me the freedom to decide who I am with and why. And for your information I have just said my farewells to Mr. Dawson and was on my way to join you and Cal for dinner."

Ruth looked shocked. Rose was positive that her mother thought she was going to return to Jack. Instead Rose had finally proved herself a women in her mother's eyes. She had finally given up her spirit to the first class. Rose watched relief spread over her mother's face.

"Come mother. We should be getting to the dining room. Cal and the others will wonder where we have gotten too." Rose turned to Jack, who had remained silent. "Good night Mr. Dawson and farewell."

Rose turned and took her mother's arm. She pushed away the tears that dared to fall and slowly made her way up the stairs. She turned around once more to look at the man she really did love. Jack stood there, with his hands in his pockets, looking lost and hurt. Tears rolled down his eyes as he watched her go. Much to her surprise Jack gave her a small smile and Rose knew that he was going to fight for her. She just hoped she had the strength and the will power to fight back.

When Rose turned around Jack saw something in her eye. Rose did not know it, but in looking back Jack received a message from her heart. It was Rose telling him that she did not want him to give up on her. She wanted Jack to fight for her. Although his heart was breaking in two watching her leave, Jack knew that this was not the last time they would be together. At that thought he smiled. He could not help but let the smile shine through. He was going to fight for Rose. Jack would do everything in his power to get Rose back, but first he needed some help and he knew exactly who to ask.

* * *

**Another chapter complete. I hope you like it. So now review. And even if you have already reviewed before, review again. Please. **


	5. Docking Discovery

**I got so many reviews! Thank you, thank you! Keep reviewing. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

**

"Are you ready to go yet, darling?" Cal asked.

Rose nodded her head as she took one last look around the ship. Letting Cal lead her away, his hand around her hip, she quietly brushed away a single tear. Leaving behind this ship meant she was leaving behind everything from this voyage. It meant leaving behind Jack, the man she had turned away the night before.

"Rose, Cal, I thought you two where going to stay on board. Where on earth have you been? " Ruth said humorously as the couple walked onto the deck.

"Rose decided today was a good of a day as any to take her time, even with no belongings."

True, Rose had taken a long time to prepare for the departure of the ship, but it was not for the reasons Cal believed. Cal figured she was depressed about leaving the ship and the ocean behind. Little did he know that saying goodbye to the ship was the last thing Rose cared about that morning.

Rose had been up all night thinking about how she had treated Jack. Guilt filled her stomach as she replayed their conversation countless times in her head. With each turn through the night Rose wondered if she had made the right choice. She knew that she loved Jack, but she could not bring herself to admit she made the wrong choice. Instead she just nodded her head at her mother and smiled at her fiancé. This was the life she was going to lead. One set of thoughts would always fill her head, as a different opinion was spoken for her.

Jack stood in line with many of the other third class passengers on deck. They where waiting for the first and second class passengers to leave the ship before they set foot in America. Some people where crying, tears of loss, of joy, and of thankfulness to be alive. Little children where squealing with excitement as their parents told them to behave. Jack watched the scene around him with dull eyes and then raised his eyes to catch his first glance of The Statue Of Liberty. Jack was glad that a slight rain was falling, because it covered the tears that streamed down his face.

He remembered what Rose had said to him the night Titanic sank. _"When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you."_

He had told her that she was crazy but inside his heart was doing flips. Now as he stood looking at the Statue of Liberty Jack missed her. He still could not understand how she had chosen Cal or her old life. He did not think that he wanted to understand it either. Rose had her own way of thinking. That was one of the things he loved so much about her. Now all he could do was hope she would change her mind.

Jack understood that he could not give her the life she previously had. He did not even know what he was going to do in America. He was sure he could find a small job and possibly study to become an artist. One thing he did know was that he wanted to go to Philadelphia. Rose was headed there for her wedding and if he had any chance of winning her back before then he had to be near her. So it was off to Philadelphia for him. Just another grand adventure.

Rose was amazed by what she saw as she stepped off of the Carpathia. The amount of people that had come to see the docking of the ship was astonishing. Most of the people where reporters who wanted interviews with the best people on the ship. Several of them recognized Cal and came rushing over. As Cal and Ruth where questioned Rose walked off and took her first look at America.

She looked up to the pouring rain and saw a large green statue above her. From her studies she knew that this was The Statue Of Liberty, and that it was the welcome sign to most immigrants. As she looked up she wrapped Cal's jacket closer around her. She was still wearing Cal's jacket because she had no other and it was the warmest clothing she had. In some way it was also a reminder of Jack. She had nothing of his, not a picture or even a lock of hair. This was the closet thing to him that Rose had aside from the love in her heart, and she planned on keeping it.

To warm her hands she put them into the deep pockets on the jacket. Much to her surprise, instead of feeling the cloth at the bottom, Rose's hand touched something cold and hard. As she brought her hand up Rose's breath caught in her throat. In her hand was the Heart of The Ocean, that dreadful diamond Cal had given her. A small laugh escaped her as she decided not to return it. It was rightfully hers and if she chose to keep it than it was her right. Placing it back in her pocket would be to risky because one of the maids or even her mother might find it. Instead she subtly turned towards the wall behind her and placed the necklace between her breasts. She turned back around as though nothing had changed.

"Ready to go, Sweet pea?" Cal asked as he made his way through the paparazzi. Rose looked over and saw Ruth was already waiting by the cab that would take them to the train station.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Rose said as she followed Cal, who chose to ignore her last comment.

Jack stepped off the deck of the ship quickly. For a moment he watched the first class as they where hassled by reporters. Jack found it funny that none of the reporters cared about the people who had survived the ocean. Their only stories lied with the wealthy men of the ship. Jack shook his head and turned towards the cab drivers. He did not have enough money to ride in a taxi, but he needed to find out where the train station was. So he headed over to the many cabs looking at the people around him. As he drew nearer to the taxis a patch of stark red hair caught his eye.

Jack watched, as though hypnotize, as Rose pulled something from her pocket. Whatever she retrieved must have been amusing to her, because a small smile crept upon her face. Jack then watched with curiosity as she turned towards the wall and put the trinket between her breasts. She casually turned around and he watched her face fall as an unwanted man appeared.

Jack watched as Cal took her by the hand and began heading straight towards him. He looked frantically around for a place to hide, but instead he only saw Ruth. Ruth was watching him, her eyes occasionally darting back to her daughter and future son-in-law. Silently she mouthed the word "_Hide." _to him. Jack quickly moved behind one of the taxi cabs as Cal and Rose walked up.

"Well Ruth, we are ready to go. I personally never want to see another ship again." Jack heard Cal say to Ruth. From where he was standing he could only see Rose.

"I must say I agree Cal." Jack heard Ruth say, but it sounded far away. At that moment Rose had looked in his direction and their eyes met.

"Well I would not mind seeing another ship, and I would be much more pleased if I could ride one again." Rose said in her defiant tone as she gave Jack a look that clearly said _"See, I can take care of myself." _

"Don't be daft Rose. After everything that has happened who would ever want to ride a ship again?" Cal did not realize that Rose's attention was elsewhere.

"Maybe I am daft. No matter the case, if the offer arrived I would gladly go on a ship again, if only to fly at the bow one more time." Both Jack and Rose smiled at the memory. They shared their first kiss flying from Titanic and it was a moment neither would forget.

"It does not matter Rose. We will be staying in Philadelphia for quite a while with no need for ship transportation." Ruth said with a tone of finality.

As though to conclude the discussion Ruth entered the cab with he assistance of Cal's arm. The taxi driver offered his arm to Rose but instead she spoke to him.

"How far is the train station from here, to walk I mean?"

The driver looked confused for a moment. Finally understanding he answered Rose in a heavily accented voice.

"It's about ten minute drive Miss. But to walk, no no, it is about half hour."

Rose nodded and with a last glance at Jack she lifted herself into the taxi. Jack watched as Cal gave final instructions to the driver and then followed Rose into the cab.

The driver made his was around the taxi, giving Jack a quick nod as he passed. When Jack heard the cab roar to life he quickly grabbed onto the back. As the cab began moving Jack silently laid down on the top of the car. It was a rough ride, but at least it kept him to Rose.

Rose sat in the cab between her mother and Cal. She wondered if Jack had received her hint to stow away on the cab in order to get to the train station. Part of her hoped that he did and that he wanted to come after her. Another part of her silently prayed that he did not chase her because she was afraid that she would give in to him in the end. Either way the possible results scared Rose.

The ride to the train station was silent. It might have been her imagination, but Rose thought she heard someone on top of the cab in the deathly silence. When the arrived at the station Rose quickly checked the top of the cab, but to no avail. Jack did not follow her and she realized she had driven him away.

She waited on a bench with Ruth as Cal bought their tickets, tears daring to fall from her eyes. She was thankful when Cal walked over and they made their way towards the train that would take them to Philadelphia, taking her mind off of her loss. Once again Rose's imagination could have been taking hold of her, but she swore she saw Jack board the same train moments before them. Deep inside of her, Rose's heart prayed it was Jack.

* * *

**That's it. If this story seems slow it will get better I promise. I have some great things in store for Jack and Rose. Keep reading for more chapters. And remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. So review.**


	6. Philly of Dreams

**Here's the next chapter. I haven't written in a while. The holidays keep getting in the way. More will come soon I promise. For now read this and review.

* * *

**

The train ride to Philadelphia was uneventful for Jack. He remained in the third class car thinking over his plan. The first thing he planned to do was find his old friend Mark, and see if he could stay with him for a while. Mark and Jack had met in Paris a couple years back and bonded quickly. Before leaving for Philadelphia Mark had told Jack that if was ever in town to stop by. Jack hoped Mark would hold to is word.

Rose's trip to Philadelphia was as dreary as Jacks was. She had nothing to say to her mother or Cal, and so the trip was quiet. Not wanting to speak to them, she kept her nose in a book, and tried her hardest to concentrate. Unfortunately, like the night before, concentration was out of the question. As the characters in her book talked about their love and their future together, Rose found herself longing for Jack. His presence in the train car would have been so much warmer then those she was riding with. For third time that day tears dared to fall, until Rose shut her book and closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

After a while Rose fell asleep, and also fell into a dream. In her dream Rose found herself back on the Titanic. She was walking through the hallway and then through the doors to the great hall. Everyone she wanted to see again was there. She could see Mr. Andrews, Trudy and Colonel Gracie. Rose looked around, amazed at all the smiling faces. Her eyes then drifted up towards the steps. In front of the grand clock was Jack, dressed as he always was, in old trousers and a white shirt. She walked up the stairs a fast as she could in her absurdly long dress. Jack then smiled at her with his adorable smile. When she reached the top of the steps he moved closer, his lips almost touching hers. Rose hesitated a moment, then released all humility and kissed him. She was amazed to hear clapping all around. She turned to look at all the smiling faces. From behind her she heard Jack call her name several times, but each time he called her his voice sounded further away.

Suddenly her eyes opened and she turned to see Cal softly calling her name.

"Rose, we are here." He said.

Cal helped her rise and straighten out her jacket. She quickly turned from Cal and rearranged the stone. She turned back and the three of them moved along with the crowd out onto the train station. Once outside Rose looked over the crowd of people hoping to see Jack. Only when she felt her mother pulling her hand to move into the car did Rose give up her search. As she sat down between Cal and Ruth she realized her worst fears had been confirmed. Jack was as gone as the ship that lay at the bottom of the ocean. Her only reminder of him was the stone that was still carefully placed at her breast, near her heart. That is where Jack will stay, at the bottom of her heart.

The third class passengers where let off after the first class. The massive amount of people rushed off the train, looking this way and that for friends and family. Jack scanned the crowd looking for Rose. He saw her being lead towards a taxi by her mother. Quickly he followed, although he was careful not to get to close. He watched the driver walk to his seat, and just like before he climbed on top.

He was planning on finding where Mark lived after he found out where Rose was staying. He wanted to be sure of where he could find her, so that he would always be with her. He was not planning on giving up just yet, but if he was to win Rose he would need money. Twenty five cents a portrait would have to do. He was planning on starting selling them tomorrow.

The cab made its way past many famous monuments. They passed the Art Museum and the Franklin Institute. They passed what was called the Italian Market and Penn's Landing. All the while Jack was hypnotized. Philadelphia was larger than he had imagined. People moved all over and no one was ever in the same spot as they where a minute before.

Finally the cab stopped outside a gorgeous house near Written House Square. Jack quickly memorized the address and some surroundings so he would be able to return. Before the cab driver could step out of taxi Jack hopped down.

"Hey, what choo' doin'?" Jack was not quick enough. The cab driver had caught him sneaking off.

As fast as he could Jack ran. He did not think of the direction he was going, only that he could not spend his first night in Philadelphia in jail. He ran as fast as he could until he sank down near a tree stump, out of breath. Jack took off his jacket and laid his head against the tree. April weather in this city was warmer than in England. As Jack relaxed in the sun a little girl came up to him.

"Hello." She said.

Jack looked at her and smiled. "Hello."

"You look like a man I seen." The little girl said sweetly.

Jack laughed. The girl could not have been more than five years old. She could not possibly know Jack because he had been away from America for about that long.

"I think you might have me mixed up with someone else. Sorry." Jack said as the little girl shook her head.

"Anna. Anna who are you talking to?" A man who looked to be her father walked up.

"Hi, I'm Jack Dawson. Your little girl her thinks she knows me." Jack smiled and looked up.

"Jack Dawson?" The man sounded shocked. "It's me, Mark Little."

Jack stood up and got his first good look at the man. It was indeed his friend Mark.

"Wow Mark. It is great to see you." Jack said.

The two men hugged as the little girl jumped up and down.

"This is my daughter, Anna. My wife is at home with the baby." Mark said, smiling at the little girl.

"She looks exactly like you." Mark nodded.

"So are you going to tell me why you are here, or do I have to guess."

Jack proceeded to tell Mark everything that had happened since he won the bet and boarded the Titanic. When he got to the part about Rose, his friend could see the hurt in his eyes. Jack then told Mark about his plan to win Rose back, and how he needed a place to stay.

"Well you are welcome to stay with us. I tell ya' with the new baby and this one it is a bit loud and a but crowded. We can also get you some new close and stuff. Even a new sketch book, that is if you still drawl."

Jack was ecstatic. It turned out Mark lived only a couple blocks away from where Rose was staying. It would be easy for Jack to find her when the time came.

A few minutes later Jack followed Mark and Anna to their home. Marks wife, Elizabeth, greeted him warmly. After a delightful supper and some brandy afterwards Jack was showed to his room. It was a quaint little room one small dresser and a desk with a sketch book and pencils all ready out. Exhausted Jack laid down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

Rose was also happy with her room. It was three floors up from Cal, which meant any midnight visits would be heard. The room was not as cozy as she would have liked, but Rose decided she would fix that. The canopy that hung over the bed was old and dusty as was the decoration pillows on the bed. When she had the chance Rose would replace them. The bed itself was beautiful, hand carved to match the dresser. A wondrous supply of dresses was already placed in the closet and a massive amount of corsets and lingerie was placed in the dresser.

Ruth walked into the room as Rose sat down to brush her hair.

"You made a wise decision, you know? You would have been poor and unhappy with that boy. Cal is a much more suitable match" Rose cringed.

"I did what was right mother. The amount of money they both possessed did not effect my decision."

Ruth did not sound convinced. "Yes well, I just wanted you to know that I am proud of you."

Rose was burning inside. She could not understand why her mother could only be proud of her when she was breaking her heart.

"Whether you where proud of me or not I would have stood by my decision. I refuse to let you control my life once again, mother. The harder you try, the harder I will fight back. That is a warning. I warned Cal and I am warning you. I am my own person from now on."

Ruth stared at her daughter through the mirror for a moment. She must have chose to drop the subject because she began talking about the wedding and she brushed Rose's hair.

Rose tuned out her mother. She knew Ruth was talking about dresses and guests for the wedding. Rose did not want to think about the preparations for her wedding. The wedding was not for a year, so why worry about it that night. Rose and Cal decided that the wedding would be held May 1st of the following year. That gave Rose a little more than a year to become accustomed to the idea of marrying Cal. The thought of what was to come after the wedding sent a shiver down Rose's spine.

Ruth felt the shiver, and took it for drowsiness. "Okay, you should get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Ruth gave Rose a pat on the shoulder and walked out. For a little while, after watching her mother leave, Rose sat staring her reflection. Then shaking her head she laid down on the bed. Sleep came easy this time, and with it came the same dream. In her dream she was the happiest woman alive, and she had Jack. Every night she would escape to him in her dreams. Every night that is, until he came for her.

* * *

**I know that Rose and Jack haven't been together for a while. I'm getting there. I want them together as much as everyone else. It is just taking a while. Review and I'll write again soon. Please review.**


	7. Portrait Letter Mystery

**Another chapters up. Thank you for all the wicked review. Keep them coming, I love to hear what you think about my story.

* * *

**

Jack walked back to Mark's home in the warm May air from work. In the past month he had found a job working as an artist for a little shop near Written House Square. Every day he created portraits of tourists, or wealthy people. Every so often a well class lady would come into the shop requesting a portrait of her cat, or dog. These types of drawings resulted in bigger tips. The pay was small, but it was enough for Jack to pay rent to Mark, and to save up for his other plans.

On this particular night Jack whistled with joy as he walked. Today was Friday, and he had received his paycheck, and two very large tips for drawing a set of kittens, and a dog. Jack added the sum up in his head for the third time, checking that the total was right. Once again, in his mind he came out with enough money to begin winning Rose back.

All through the work and settling into the city, Jack had his mind set on one thing. He watched Rose when she passed his shop on her way to the market. He passed her house as often as he could, to make sure she was still there. Although Jack saw Rose often, he doubted that she ever saw him. If indeed she had seen him, she gave no notice and continued her life as a first class citizen.

"Jack! Jack!" Anna's voice pulled Jack from his daydreams.

"Hello, Anna." He said as he picked her up and gave her a large bear hug.

"Your squishing me, Jack." The young girl giggled with glee as Jack put her down. "Guess what? Mommy is making ham for dinner."

"Ham?" Jack asked making a face.

"Yep, our favorite." The girl squealed as she took Jacks hand.

"Then we better be extra quick in getting home." Jack said as he picked the little girl up and put her on his shoulders.

The two made their way home, laughing and bumping along. The people that they passed smiled, thinking of how wonderful of a father daughter couple they made. Only one person did not smile as she watched the two make their way down the street from a window. Instead a silent tear ran down a young womans eye.

"Rose, what are you staring at?" Ruth asked from her chair.

"Nothing mother. I was just... staring off." Rose quickly wiped away her tear.

"Young lass, cooped up at a dinner like this. Of course she is going to day dream. Why if I was her age and engaged to Mr. Hockley, I would day dream as well."

One of the ladies commented, as Rose took a seat on the couch. True she had been daydreaming, but not of Cal. Instead her mind had been lost in thoughts of Jack. She had seen him with the same little girl before, so this time it did not come as a shock to her. She still wondered who the little girl was, and how she knew Jack. Rose remembered Jack telling her that he had no living family members, so the little girl was of no relation. The only explanation that Rose found was that Jack had moved on, and his new woman had a daughter.

Rose chided herself for being jealous of the woman whom Jack was seeing. Sadly she was even jealous of the little girl who was able to be with Jack and she was not. Still she had to accept that he was not going to wait for her. She had been the one to leave, not Jack. Rose knew that Jack could not stay heart broken over her forever, but a month seemed an awfully short time. The fact that Jack had moved on so fast gave Rose some comfort. She convinced herself that he did not truly love her, and that she had made the right choice in staying with Cal.

"Dinner is served." The waiter called from the entrance to the dinning room.

"Shall we, my love." Cal walked up and took Rose's arm in his.

Together they proceeded into the dinning room with all of the other couples. Rose sighed inside as she prepared herself for another dull dinner.

Rose, Ruth, and Cal arrived at their home as the midnight bells where ringing. Stifling a yawn, Ruth said goodnight and retreated to her room. Rose sat down on a chair and began her needle point as Cal stood around nervously. Rose glanced up, noticing his unease.

"Cal if you have something to say just say it. You have never been a man who was afraid to speak his mind."

Cal laughed at this remark, realizing it was true. He then sat down and looked at Rose.

"I know that you do not like being painted as a porcelain doll. I know that you do not like to dress up when the occasion does not call for it. But..."

Rose nodded. "But?"

"We need to have our portrait done for our wedding, Rose." Cal said gently, because he knew he was walking on dangerous ground.

"Cal, darling, the wedding is not for another year." Rose said simply, not looking up from her sewing.

"I know, but sweet pea, there is this delightful place down by the Square, and they do wonderful work. I know how much you respect a good artist."

Rose smiled. Cal was finally beginning to admit that she had fine taste in art. That "something" Picasso had wound up becoming quite a big name in the recent month. Rose even bought two more of his paintings.

"Rose, these places do not stay open for very long. We need to do it now." Cal was almost pleading with her.

Rose felt a bit sorry for him. In the past month he had tried to give her as much freedom as he could. He did not want to screw up what they had built by forcing her to have her painting done. Yet, Cal still had the dire need to have things his way, as did Rose. This was one combination that made them a fatal couple. Still Rose knew she had to bend a bit in order for this marriage to work.

"Okay. Give me one more month. Then if you still want to have our portraits done this early I will go." Rose smiled as Cal gave a satisfied nod and a sigh. "Well it is late, and after our dinner I am quite tired. Good night darling."

"Good night love." Cal said as Rose gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Cal reached up and took hold of her chin, drawing her in for a deep kiss. He pulled away when he was satisfied. Rose nearly ran all the way to her room, as to put as much distance between them as she could.

In her room Rose changed into her bed cloths, with the help of her maid Marie. After putting away her dress Marie left Rose, who sat down at her vanity. Looking into the mirror, Rose noticed a sealed envelope leaning against the mirror. Taking it in her hand she noticed only her name was on the back. This meant that the sender was either some one in the house or had recently stopped by.

As fast as she could without ripping the letter, Rose tore open the envelope. Inside was a folded up piece of paper. Rose unfolded it carefully, suddenly nervous. She then read,

_Rose,_

_Meet me in Written House Square tomorrow at 10 am. __I'll be waiting._

_You will know who I am w__hen you see me._

Rose turned the note over looking for a name. There was none to be found. She noticed that the handwriting was familiar, but she could not figure out who's it was. She read the note over again and then placed it in her drawer. She did not know if she wanted to go or not. She was afraid to go and meet someone she did not know who she was meeting. Then again the person said that she would know who they are when she saw them. Rose laid down and turned off the light still contemplating whether or not she should go. Right before she fell asleep Rose decided that she could not take the chance. No she would not go... it was to risky.

At the same time Jack lay in bed smiling. He had climbed up the tree near Rose's window and climbed in. Ever so quietly he had placed the letter on her vanity, where he was sure she would see it. Now all he had to do was hope that Rose's curiosity would get the better of her, and she would come. If she did not then Jack would have to find a different way to get her to come with him. But he did not worry about that right then and there. Jack knew Rose, and he knew that she was very curious. She would want to know who sent the letter, and so she would come. She had to. Yes Rose would come. Jack fell asleep dreaming of what the next day would bring.

* * *

**Ok so they didn't meet in this chapter. I'm sorry for you hopeful Jack/Rose fans. For the Rose/Cal fans I think I made Cal seem a little more sentimental. The next chapter will be coming soon. Meanwhile review and review. Happy Holidays!**


	8. Park Meeting

**The holidays where so hectic and busy I had no time to write. I am so sorry I kept you waiting for so long. In return for your patience I give you... wait for it... its coming... JACK AND ROSE TOGETHER AGAIN! Everybody clap and cheer. That does not that this will be the happy ever after you all want, but its them together. So read it and then tell me what you think. Now READ!

* * *

**

Jack was up before the sun the next morning. He could hardly contain his nerves and excitement as he sat drawing the sunrise. So drawn into his artwork and his thoughts of Rose, Jack did not here Mark walk into the room.

"So today's the big day, isn't it?" Mark smiled seeing his friend's excited eyes.

"Yes. Yes it is. I can't wait." Jack said smiling.

Mark decided to ask the question that had been heavy on his gut all night. "Jack do you think she will really show up?"

"I'm sure she will. I know it. She has to. Fate can't be that cruel. She will be there and we will go back to where we left off." Jack said more to himself then to Mark.

Mark nodded. Seeing his friend lost in though he walked out of the room. Mark gave his wife a quick, sad glance. They both had seen articles about Rose and her fiancé in the newspaper. She did not seem the type of women to act impulsively, and show up to meet a complete stranger. Still the story of there love did not compare to the poise woman in the papers. Mark and Elizabeth hoped that the spirit in the young women would win over, and she would not leave their dear friend heart broken.

ooo

Rose woke up with the dawn due to a gnawing at her gut. She could not figure out why she felt this way until she remembered the letter. The gnawing was her curiosity, which had a tendency to knock on her stomach when it wanted out. Still, Rose was determined not to meet whomever sent her the note. With that final decision in her head Rose made her way down to breakfast.

Passing the door Rose saw that it was a wonderful warm day. The late May weather was wonderful in Philly, especially for a walk in the park. Rose scolded herself for having such thoughts. Still as she ate her breakfast Rose could only think of the mysterious letter.

"Rose you will be home alone today till late this evening. Your mother has a social meeting in New Jersey and I have several insurance meetings. I have to gather the insurance for that necklace that you... I mean we lost on the ship."

"Very well. I will enjoy the peace and quite for a change."

Rose smiled inwardly. The necklace Cal was speaking of was hidden in her lock up chest. Only she possessed the key so Cal would never learn that she had the necklace. The insurance that he was to be given was nothing compared to the necklace's worth, but Cal was determined to receive every penny he could. Rose did not care about the money. She kept the necklace as a reminder of what she gave up.

When everyone left Rose when into the den to work on her embroidery. For two minutes she sat there working fiercely, trying to suppress her restlessness. Her efforts where to no avail and within minutes she was outside walking towards the park.

"One little peek at who sent the letter will not hurt. It might be someone from Titanic who could only find me as a survivor." Even as Rose said this she knew it was not true.

She had no friends on the Titanic. If Tommy, Fabrizio, or Helga had survived they would have contacted Jack not her. The only one from Titanic that would look for her was Jack, and he had not spoken to her in a month. No, Rose had no idea who had sent her the note, but she was determined to find out.

ooo

Jack stood in the bright morning air looking around. Church bells could be heard ringing in the hour. Jack looked around once more, hoping for a sign of Rose. His hopes soared when he saw a shock of red hair, but as the women turned around Jack saw that it was not Rose. With his spirits lowering with each passing minute Jack began to walk towards a fountain. He sat on the side of the fountain staring longingly into the water.

"She didn't come. I can't believe she didn't come" Tears began to well up in Jack's eyes when he looked up.

He saw her walking down the path just a bit ahead of him. Jack went over and began walking behind her. She did not see him and continued walking, looking every which was for a familiar face. Reaching the end of the park Jack saw her shoulders shrug and he heard her take a deep breath. As if in slow motion he watched her, elegantly, turn around.

"You!" Rose screamed in a whisper, her face in shock.

Jack looked her up and down. She was as beautiful as he remembered. Only now her smile was gone and her eyes dull, as if she had experienced no fun in the past month.

"I. Or me. Or however you say it." He replied lightly.

"I is the correct answer." She laughed, her eyes lightning up a little bit. "You sent me that note Jack?" She asked, all business again.

"Yeah, I did. Let me tell you, your window is not easy to climb. I cut my hand trying to get out." Jack said holding up his hand in mock pain.

Rose reached out her hand to grab it, but thought better of it and pulled back. "I suppose that is the price for breaking and entering." She said.

"Yeah well, I knew if I mailed it to you your fiance would see it and you would never show up." Jack said in all honesty. He had learned it was better to be honest with Rose, because she despised liars.

"Why though? Why ask me to come meet you Jack? I am engaged to be married." Rose sounded sad as she questioned him. Jack could not truthfully explain his reasoning without making Rose mad.

"I still want to be with you Rose. If not as lovers then as friends. I wanted to ask you if we could still be friends?" Jack gave her one of his cutest looks.

"Jack, why put yourself through the pain? We both know that it hurts." Rose looked as though she was going to cry, turning him away.

"It hurts more not being with you Rose. Rose you lit up my life. If I can't love you then that is a curse on me, but if I can't be near you that is hell. I just want to spend time with you."

Jack could see that Rose was not convinced. He had to show her that they could be together without any passion.

"I have an idea. You spend the day with me and see if we can make this work. If we can't just be friends I will leave you alone and go somewhere far away. But if all goes well today you and I will be friends. How's that?"

Jack looked at Rose, his eyes full of hope. He wanted so much just to have even this one day with her. He watched Rose fight her inner battle hoping her heart would win in the end. Finally Jack saw her smile.

"Okay Jack. One day. You have from now until tonight to prove we can be friends."

With that Rose put out her hand and Jack shook it. The warmth of her skin sent tingles up his spine, but he forced himself into control. He would keep his promise of remaining friends with her, at least for that day.

And so walking side by side Rose and Jack started off on their adventure of the day.

* * *

**There you have it. They are together as "friends" but we all know that can't last. Review and I will update soon. I didn't get very many reviews, and if I don't get any I won't continue with the story. So review, please.**


	9. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I feel so bad about not updating, but I haven't had time. Between a massive amount of school projects and finals I have not had the time to write. I am going away this weekend which throws another three days of good writing down the tubes. I promise to update next week, because most of my projects will have been handed in. I am going to need a break from studying by then. I beg of you all, please remain patient with me. I will update soon, I promise. You just have to wait a little longer. I'm so sorry but thank you for all of your support.

Samm

Ps. While you are waiting, feel free to review any chapter. You can also reply to this note. I would love to here from you guys (and girls.) It feels wonderful to open my inbox and see a bunch of replies. So keep replying while you wait, and I'll update asap.


	10. Festival of Fun

**Ok I have finally finished this chapter. Between finals and holidays and birthdays and everything else I did not have time to write. But you can all rejoice because the next chapter is here.

* * *

**

Jack led Rose through the winding streets of Philly. (_I'm gonna write Philly from now on because beings I'm from there it is a habit to write it that way.)_He was so happy that she had decided to come that he could barely contain his excitement. As she walked quickly next to him Jack could feel the excitement course through Rose as well. He was ecstatic to know that she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her.

"Jack," It was wonderful to hear her speak his name again. "Where are we going."

Jack laughed. He knew that she was strong, but she was still not as strong as he was. She was getting tired and he could tell. "Come on Rose, suck it in. We are almost there."

She did as he asked, and they continued to make their way quickly down the busy street. Suddenly Jack came to a stop. They where in the middle of a busy market. Jack watched as Rose looked around hypnotized by the people and action. A band was playing music in the center of a large street. It seemed as though all of Philly's under class citizens where there.

"Jack, what is all this?" Rose asked as she looked around memorized.

"The Italian festival. They have it once every year. I heard it was a blast, so I thought we might check it out." Jack yelled over the music.

Rose looked at Jack. "So what do we do?"

"We shop and eat until we explode. Then if you want we can dance it all off. Oh and don't forget the drinking." Jack smiled and Rose could tell he was excited.

"Then lets get started." She turned and lead the way to a shop that looked like a bakery, which Jack was more than happy to follow her into.

---------

The last time Rose could remember having as much fun as she was having that day was when she was on Titanic with Jack. Having him around her brought all of the memories she had tried to suppress back tot he surface, except now she did not mind. Rose was still certain that she was going to marry Cal, but she liked spending time with Jack as well. She did not see any reason to stop either, she and Jack made great friends.

The two of them ate their way from shop to shop, with Jack leading the way to all of the best places. Around twelve o'clock, for lunch, the pair stopped at a whine tasting shop. It was not until two o'clock that they left the shop, both a little more drunk than they had been when they entered. They sat and listened to the band for a little while after that, and before long they where back roaming from shop to shop eating everything in sight.

As the sun was setting Rose and Jack sat down at a table near the band, but far enough away that they could talk. Rose, who by nine o'clock more than a little drunk, felt compelled to tell Jack all of her feelings.

" Jack this is amazing. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun." She smiled across the table at him.

"What, you don't go shop hopping and drinking with your fiancé?" Jack looked bitter, at the thought of Cal.

"I know that you think I betrayed you..." Jack cut her off.

"No, Rose. Just forget it." Jack smiled, and although Rose could still see the pain in his eyes, she let the subject drop.

"So what have you been doing in Philadelphia?" Rose knew where she was heading with the subject, but she wanted to ease her way into the pain.

After swallowing a sip of beer Jack began to talk. "Well, I'm working as portrait artist in a little shop near Ritten House Square. It pays good and I can pretty much support myself. I mean I'm not living under a bridge anymore." He smiled, and Rose could tell he was proud of himself. She was proud of him too, for making it on his own while she was afraid to try.

"That's great Jack. So I guess that you found a place to stay." She was moving towards the information she wanted, but she was still afraid to pounce.

"Yeah. I am actually living with some friends. They are nice, and they took me in when I had nothing."

"Friends, that's wonderful. I guess you must be serious about this women if you are living with her." Rose could not meet Jack's eyes as she waited for his reply. She knew that he had every reason to want to hurt her after what she had done to him, but she did not want to think about how it would feel to hear the truth from him.

Jack was silent for a moment. "What? What she?"

Rose looked up confused. "Oh, well. I only figured that you where living with your girlfriend."

Jack shook his head and laughed. "Unless you count a five year old as a girlfriend than I am single. I live with my friend Mark, a guy by the way, his wife and their daughter."

Rose could not help but smile. She did not want him to end up alone, but she did not want anyone else to have Jack either. "Well I only guessed that I wonderful man like you would have someone."

Rose knew that Jack could see right through her lie. She only wished that she could cover it up better. But the grave was dug, and now she had to lay in it. So instead of dealing with the embarrassment she finished out her beer and ordered another one.

Jack noticed her embarrassment and let it go. Instead he got up and walked over to Rose, holding out his hand. "Come on."

Rose looked at him. "Come where?"

Jack was smiling as he pulled her up and led her to the dance floor. "Dance with me!"

Rose could not help but smile. "Jack no."

"Yes Rose." By then they where out in the middle of the dance floor. Both of them became lost in the rush of music and dancing. Before they realized it is was ten o'clock and the festival was ending. Walking hand in hand Rose and Jack made their way back to Rose's home. Rose stopped at the corner of her block.

"I better go alone. Cal might be home and I don't want him to see you." Rose looked at Jack sadly.

"Okay. I understand." He kissed her cheek.

"Good night Jack." Rose began to walk down the block, but then turned. "By the way, you passed. Let me know when you want to go out, as friends, again."

Jack smiled as he watched Rose quickly walk down the block and into her home. Jack turned and skipped the entire way home, smiling to himself.

* * *

**That's it. By the way the Italian Festival is a real event in the Italian Market. I just don't know if it was around back then. More is coming soon, so keep reviewing and I will update. Buh Bye.**


	11. The End of a Bargain

**I'm back! I was away all summer with no computer so I didn't have time to update. But now that school is back in motion I'm going to try and finish this story soon. I hope you like it!**

After their day at the Italian Festival, Jack and Rose met and enjoyed a day as "friends" at least once a week. To Rose those days were the spark in her life. After the dull proceedings of her every day life, time spent with Jack was a rein of fire. In the past 3 weeks Rose and Jack had explored the Art Museum, the Franklin Institute and spent an entire day in the park, just reading and enjoying the beautiful spring air. With each of their meetings Rose found her self falling more in love with the man she swore to let go.

Her first class life was entirely different from her life with Jack. As much as her mother and Cal attempted to give her freedom they failed miserably. As each day passed Rose found herself being pushed into more commitments, not of her own choosing. When June rolled around, tension mounted with the rising heat. One morning, before Rose was to meet Jack, she found herself cornered by her fiancé.

"Rose, darling. I need to speak to you...privately." Cal nodded to the maids to leave the room. Rose looked around, realizing they were alone and realized she was trapped. She did her best to remain cool, still choosing to believe she was in control of the situation and her life.

"Yes Cal? What is this about?" Rose glanced at the clock, knowing she only had an hour until she was to meet up with Jack. "Cal, can we make this quick, I have a museum tour in an hour."

Cal glanced at her. He had noticed that at least once a week she went off unchaperoned. In his gut he found her actions peculiar, although she gave him no reason to doubt his trust. True to his word he had not sent anyone to follow her. He wanted to trust her, but each week his trust lessened while his curiosity and possessiveness grew.

"This shouldn't take long darling." He smiled his sly smile, and Rose knew she would not like what was to come. "We have an appointment tomorrow, at the portrait shop I told you about. You will be dressed accordingly for a wedding photo and we will be ready to leave promptly at ten. I do not wish to be late." He looked at her sternly, as if daring her to contradict him.

Rose bit her lip angrily. She realized that they were back right where they began. He ruled their lives and she was supposed to obey. As much as she wanted to fight back, to tell him that she would not be treated like a child that needed to be told what to do and when. But as she looked at the clock she realized she did not have time. She had to decide quickly what was more important, keeping her date with Jack or fighting her pompous fiancé. Jack overruled her pride, and she turned a fake smile on Cal.

'"Of course I'll be there darling. I did promise to attend this portrait sitting after a month had passed. It is only fitting that I uphold my end of the bargain." Rose emphasized the word bargain, as a reminder of what he had promise her. With the same fake smile plastered onto her face, Rose curtsied to her husband and bid him farewell. She left him standing in the room, presumably shocked at her acceptance of his command. It was not until she was out onto the street that she released her pride and nearly ran to meet Jack.

www

Jack paced the area near the fountain in Ritten House square, the place where him and Rose usually met. She was late, which was not like her. As lenient as Rose was, she was always punctual, usually there early. She would be watching the people, lost in thought whenever he would arrive. Today, though, she was nowhere in sight and it was he who was daydreaming. As he turned he caught a glimpse of fiery red hair hurtling towards him.

"Jack! Jack!" Rose came to a stop right in front of him, her breath coming in short gasps and perspiration showing on her forehead. "Jack, I'm so sorry. I got held up."

Jack couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful even when she was all worked up. He felt as though his love for her grew each time, and expected to tell her today. For a month they had been meeting, for a whole day, and then steeling a few minutes as he crossed her house on his was home from work. Every time they met he knew that she moved him. The truth became clear each time he glanced into her eyes.

"It's alright. I was enjoying the quiet anyway, until a screaming wild women appeared." He smiled his half grin at her exasperated laugh.

"Oh Jack..." She stopped laughing and finally caught her breath. "So where are we off to today?"

Jack smiled broadly in excitement. Holding out his hand he only shook his head. It was his custom to leave her wondering as to where they were going. He knew she enjoyed the mystery, and took pride in knowing he could always spark her curiosity. For today he had put together all the rest of his savings, in an effort to make this day a mark in her memory. He lead her to Penn's landing, laughing at her confused expression.

www

"Jack, why are we here?" Rose looked around confused. Penn's Landing was where all the ships docked. She knew of a few ships that took passengers, but Cal had sworn he would never go on a boat. She knew that she could not push him to take her on one, after the traumatic experience on the Titanic. She had assumed Jack would have the same fear, but he was leading her up the ramp and onto a boat.

"Jack, stop!" She glared at him, unable to understand why he wouldn't listen. It was not until he turned to her that she saw the excitement in his eyes that she understood. She understood that it was because of his excitment that he had ignored her. "Jack, why are we going on a boat? After everything that happened, don't you want to stay off the water?"

She saw Jack chuckle and knew that he was doing this for her. It occurred to her that he may have heard her tell Cal she would love to go on a boat once again.

"Well...I heard you say once that you were determined to get on a boat again. So I figured, why not now? We'll have a brunch and we will be back in time to get you home to dear old Cal." Jack still grimaced at the name, and she knew he would never get over his hatred for the man. Her heart sank hearing him bring reality into her once a week dream.

As if Jack knew he had put a cloud over her head, he tried his best to lighten the atmosphere again. In his most formal voice he turned to Rose.

"So, Ms DeWitt Bukater, are you ready for the voyage of your life?"

Rose wrapped her arm in Jack's. "I think I am Mr. Dawson. Especially if my escort is as wonderful as the man next to me." She smiled, and lifted her dress. The two of them walked elegantly onto the ship.

They lasted until they were onboard and near the bow of the ship until laughter engulfed them. Together they laughed, gasping for breath. In the laughter Rose knew that Jack would never be Cal. She knew that she would never be happy with Cal and in her first class life. The bargain she had made with Cal was nothing to him. If he could break that, who was to say she couldn't break their engagement bargain?

**That's it. Review and I'll try to update a lot faster than I did before. **


End file.
